


[Podfic] On Safety and Worth and Birthdays

by Cathalinareads (Cathalinaheart)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday Party, Fluff with a dose of angst, Lonely Steve Rogers, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Slash, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathalinaheart/pseuds/Cathalinareads
Summary: While Captain America's birthday is July 4, Steve Rogers' is October 3.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Team Fluff





	[Podfic] On Safety and Worth and Birthdays

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On Safety and Worth and Birthdays](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452895) by [betheflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame). 



> Recorded for Team Fluff for the SteveTony Games for the Free Space, with the additional bonus prompts of Crying, Soundeffects, and You gave me a home.

  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 00:07:19
  * **File type:** MP3 (5 MB)



### Streaming & Download

  * On Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/100PyQy_GjVGd0nyVdcO3G5eJf6a9Sved/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:** On Safety and Worth and Birthdays
  * **Author:** betheflame 
  * **Reader:** Cathalinaheart 
  * **Cover artist:** Cathalinaheart 
  * **Workskin:** Azdaema ([here](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic/blob/master/version%201/standard/template.html) on Github)




End file.
